Speed Dating the WWE
by thunderbunny
Summary: A handful of lucky women get to have the speed dating experiance with 20 of the WWE superstars. Includes Chris Jericho, Edge, Christian and Triple H.


The overhead lights flashed as an announcer came over the intercom. "Will all the ladies please report to their next date station? We are ready to begin the third and final round of this special speed dating experience. Ladies please report to your next date station. We will begin in thirty seconds."

A crew of women between twenty-one and forty years old walked into the ballroom they had been occupying all night. There were twenty different WWE superstars sitting at little tables with nameplates and a lit candle. The ladies all sat down as the announcer came back over the intercom.

"This is the last round of speed dating of the night. You will have five dates each five minutes long. When the bell rings move on to your next date. Don't forget to rate each date at the end of the round. Ready and go." The announcer rang the bell and started the timer.

Sara looked across the table from herself. "Hello! I'm Chris Jericho."

""""""""""

Adam smiled and stuck out his hand. "Hello! I'm Edge."

"Linda."

"My real name is Adam Copeland."

""""""""""

"Deena." A young brunette said.

"Christian…Well, Jason Reso. But you can call me Jay."

""""""""""

Paul looked at his date who was just staring at him with a goofy smile. "Hi Jennifer." He read her name off her nametag. "I'm Paul Levesque. You may know me as Triple H."

Jennifer giggled nervously. "Hunter."

""""""""""

Chris smiled. "You're thirty-two. I'm thirty-four. Well, I will be in a few days."

"Well, happy birthday!"

""""""""""

Linda smiled up at Adam. "So you're thirty-one. I though you were younger than that."

""""""""""

"Yeah," Jay shrugged. "I turn thirty-two this year. And I feel so old. I'm in my thirties. That's just a strange feeling."

Deena blushed. "I guess I shouldn't tell you I'm only twenty-three."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Now I feel really old."

""""""""""

Paul scratched his head. "I'm thirty-six. How old are you?"

Jennifer giggled. "Hunter."

""""""""""

"So, I'm confused. Are you Canadian or American?" Sara asked.

"Both technically. I was born in Manhasset, New York but grew up in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada."

""""""""""

"I grew up in Orangeville, Ontario, Canada but they announce I'm from Toronto since you've gotta be from a town people know of."

""""""""""

"They say I'm from Toronto, but I'm actually from a little town in Ontario called Kitchener."

""""""""""

"Yeah, so I was born in Nashua, New Hampshire but am 'from' Greenwich, Connecticut." Paul made air quotes. "What about you?"

Jennifer twirled some hair as she giggled. "Hunter."

""""""""""

"I live in Tampa, Florida."

""""""""""

"I live in Tampa."

""""""""""

"Does every wrestler live in Tampa?" Deena asked.

Jay laughed. "Pretty much. They have a good airport. That's really important in our business."

""""""""""

"I live in Tampa, Florida." Paul said praying for a response.

"Hunter." Jennifer giggled. "You're Hunter."

""""""""""

Sara blushed. "I'm a fan of Fozzy. I really like that song you do with Bonecrusher."

"Really?"

"Heck yeah. Your album is so much better than John Cena's."

""""""""""

Linda asked. "Do you have any allergies?"

'That's a strange questions.' Adam thought. "Yeah, cats. I break out in hives. You?"

Linda nodded and began to count off. "Cats, dogs, milk, water, dust, pollen, chocolate…"

"Chocolate?" Adam interrupted.

"Yeah."

Adam shook his head. "Chocolate. That's just not right."

""""""""""

Deena raised an eyebrow. "So, is Tyson Tomko gay? I have a friend that would love to hit that."

""""""""""

Paul rolled his eyes. "Let me guess." He giggled really girly. "Hunter."

""""""""""

Chris smiled at Sara. "You know, of all the dates I've had, you've been the best so far."

"Really? Me too."

"Yeah." Chris nodded. "I had this one date that all she did was laugh and repeat my name every time I said something to her."

Sara laughed as she shook her head. "Wow."

""""""""""

"I want to be honest with you." Adam said as he grabbed Linda's hands. "I don't think we've really clicked."

"That's fine. I kinda had my eye on Randy Orton."

""""""""""

"I had a really nice visit with you, Jay."

"Me too."

Deena shrugged. "I think you're a little too old for me though."

Jay nodded. "That's okay. You'll match up with someone."

""""""""""

"Hunter."

Paul let out a sigh. "That's not my real name."

Jennifer shrugged. "Hunter." The bell rang and the announcer said switch. Jennifer looked over at her next date and giggled. "Edge."


End file.
